


Snow puppies

by pairatime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: For my Titan's Christmas card 2019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snow puppies

**Author's Note:**

> For my Titan's Christmas card 2019

Sticking his head out of the snow Titan shook the powder from his fur as he looked at his fellow puppies. Scout’s red furred blurred together with light blue fur as two puppies tumbled in the fresh snowfall. Letting out a cheerful woof Titan charged across the snow and plowed into the pair until they were a joyfully yipping pile of fur as they tumbled around the yard.

The rolling came to a stop when a door opened and light was cast over them, reflecting off all the snow covering their fur.

With happy woofs they charged forward as one.


End file.
